potter_dictionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hunnie Bunn
You can find older posts here. Userpage history Hi, I've seen your question to Seth Cooper because of the history. My question has alarmed you, did it? That's an interesting question, the answer does interest me, too. I know from message walls, that a deletion is possible. Let's hope the best, that it's possible and that it's done. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:41, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I really hope the best for you that you never must face this in your life. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:53, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Sadly enough I know that you're right, but you are so young. I hope for you that you must not face this. Shadows will always come and go, but some things - the things which really hurt - I wish nobody, not an enemy, but certainly not a friend. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:59, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::That's true. No rainbow without rain. But why must we learn the hard way - WHY??? Yes, the possibility that you learn this with the years is great, sadly. I have the bad sense, when I read your words, that you have already learned some hard lessons. Words like yours mostly come from older persons. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:11, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::14 to 16 years you are? And so many experience? Oh my God! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:20, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Your userpage Hi, Hunnie Bunn! I hope you make a new userpage. This deleted page looks so sad and lonesome as your deleting comment was. :-((( [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :O. k., when you look wide in the future, then you're right. But normally there are family members and friends who are sad when one of the family or a friend passes away. They will know and not forget. Later generations - yes, there you're right. They won't know. That's just the way things go. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:49, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, I read on your new userpage that the Harry Potter Wiki was your first wiki. That's very interesting, because that was also my first wiki. Marvellous! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:57, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh you misinterpreted me. I don't dislike the mention of such ideas. But it makes me sad when such a young person as you has already such ideas. You should be happy and without any sorrows. Your idea with the happy memories in the afterlife I very much appreciate and hope that this will be so - but that we will only know after we passed away. I hope I will see my father again who died from liver cancer - a hard death. One thing is sure: We will never know which memories stay from us and how long. Perhaps that's the best for us. Is it hard and long, we would be sad for these people, is it short, it could be a shock for us. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 00:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::God knows there are not many such valuable people like you. May he always keep his protective hand over you. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 00:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I think I have a guardian angel. I had so much luck in my life - beside of course also the hard lessons - I am sure I must have a guardian angel. I wish you also such a guardian angel. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 00:22, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Order of Merlin Hey, thank you, I present it back to you, it fits to you as well. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:17, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, Hunnie Bunn! :What you wrote here and what you can read here about the edits are totally different things and the OoM2 is missing already. Thought I should tell you. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:49, March 5, 2013 (UTC) : I am not sure this is going to work........ Trevor88 (talk) 00:38, May 24, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Green - more green - Hunnie Bunn -P When you look on your Merlin Order you can see there are some colour problems. But nonetheless, nice green colour. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:28, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy St. Patrick's Day to you, too. I don't know when it is. I think it's a canadian day, is it? Interesting Merlin colours. :-) Another question. Were you ever lucky to get in the common room of the Slytherins? I've got the Slytherin hair but it does not help me to get in there because I don't know how to insert it. Perhaps you were lucky and know what to do. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:46, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Is this time really meant so? 18 hours? Yes, that is ridiculous. How does one do that? But probably users of other houses shall fail. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::That may be, but that's not funny. :-( [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, once I was lucky and was gifted with a potion to get into Snape's office. That was great. And I believe at once that most people have problems to brew a potion. Sadly, I am one of them. O. k., wait and see. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thank you with the tip. In our house was a very polite and helpful user who gifted me the two potions. With that you can see for seconds into the common room of the Slytherins. It looks the same way as we have it as picture on the HP Wiki. But it was great to meet such a helpful person. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I wish you good luck ! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Great, wonderful. I did not see them, must have a second look. Are they collectable? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I only could look into for seconds. Did it stay by you? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey thank you. I got in with the zoom. Did not think that that was possible. I got the galleons and the book. Did you find the parchment about Arthur Weasley and the car? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Which picture do you mean? Of the flying Ford Anglia? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:11, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Templates I looked at the Template:Blocked. When you want to use it in this form you must have told the user before that he is doing wrong and must have explained what he's doing wrong. Like in the HP Wiki: 1. Warning, 2. Second - Finite incantatem !!! When someone will definitely not obey to the rules, he can be told this "at the end" in this way. At the moment I don't know which templates we could use but perhaps we can "spy" by the HP-Wiki? :-) I will think about it and then tell you my thoughts. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I like them this way, both !!! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Harry Potter's Favorite spell "Be '''bold' and make a change", If you remember, A few months ago we discussed this. Please do not distract me again, I am only starting high school and am actually doing a assignment, Trevor88 (talk) 09:48, March 20, 2013 (UTC) : I meant the damn fact that harry potter didn't have a favourite spell. We had a discussion the old discussion method. (December-January to be correct), Trevor88 (talk) 07:48, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Colours Hi, Hunnie Bunn! Sorry, but these colours hurt a little bit the eyes ;'-) and when you have a look onto the Merlin template it makes it again hard to read. I thought I should tell you. [[User:Harry granger| '''Harry granger' ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:26, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Better for the eyes - Yes, better for your signature - NO. You are a "dark" wizard. ;-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 11:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi, Hunnie Bunn! Have a look on your Merlin order. After the color change again hard to read. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:53, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Order of Merlin second class is already missing. I thought I should tell you. Do you want to use for all the same colour? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:51, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Title template Well, I'm not sure why the template's not working over here. You might ask Grunny, he knows more about templates and coding than just about anyone. He's still pretty active over on Wookiepedia, so you might try messaging him there. Sorry I couldn't be more help. - Nick O'Demus Message Hi, Hunnie Bunn! I've found this here and thought you should know. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 07:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Your new user page Hi, Hunnie Bunn! Your new user page is really great. I appreciated it. Ah, I am more calm than you xD - One thing I recognized: You did not mention "Potterpedia". Is there a special reason? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Poor Windy Mountain He has founded this wiki and now thrown away. Poor Windy Mountain. xDDD [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:31, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the information - poor Windy Mountain. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:49, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, one question. How often are you on Vampire Wiki editing? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:13, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Seth Cooper I would say that is NO problem. I am very often alone on this wiki. Where is the problem? When he looks and edits only with pauses, that's better than nothing. When he's willing to do, I say: YES [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:47, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Well, maybe we'll even get lucky and either Nick or the Professor does it. Don't worry, some things are simply more important, both family and school. I do not leave this wiki. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, let's hope the best. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:30, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Read in source mode: [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:43, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Could you read it or didn't you understand which user here (adminship) I meant? Look the text here for explanation. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Have you followed the link on his user page - to his new founded wiki? That I meant. Yes, I have seen that neither Seth nor Nick want to do it. That's a pity. So the only hope is the Professor. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 07:10, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I am available . And one question, Why do you two talk about me all the time with me just reading about me. Trevor88 (talk) 09:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Infobox template tutorial Okay, what I'm going to do is make a series of changes to the Individual infobox template, where with each change I'll explain what I'm doing (and then I'll undo that change). By looking at the page history, you'll be able to see what is done for each change you wish to make, I'll let you know when I'm finished. - 02:22, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I think that's all the major points. Just check the page history and look at each change I made (starting from April 29 02:21, going to April 29 02:41) to see how the coding works. For changing the colors, consult this Wikipedia page. Use the 6-digit Hex codes under the "HTML color names" and "X11 color names" sections (for example, Blue is 0000FF, Black is 000000, and Pink is FFC0CB). Let me know if you have any other questions about it. - 02:56, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Vampire Wiki :-) I was curious and looked over there on the wiki, articles, user profiles and talk pages - or were it message walls? They looked so strange. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:22, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Categories I feel that at the bottom of every page there is about 40+ categories, and I am asking just why.(please read my profile) Trevor88 (talk) 10:53, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Protection Since pretty much noone knows of this wiki, we are safe from griefers, but we must be ready. Do we Protect pages & what level. Trevor88 (talk) 10:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:New templates Yeah, I saw them. Nice ones. I think I use B'crat, too, as you do. It includes admin. Let's see what Trevor88 does. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:15, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : Admin, of course. (I'm hoping to move on to Potterpedia by December). Trevor88 (talk) 07:55, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: Could I have a word on chat? Trevor88 (talk) 00:22, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Favourite Wiki May I ask how your favo(u)rite is Harry-Potter-Dictionary? Trevor88 (talk) 01:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC) : In the top of your Userpage, It has Favorite Wikis, and in the list, it is: *Harry Potter Dictionary Wiki *Harry Potter Wiki *Potter Dictionary Wiki *PotterPedia Wiki : Trevor88 (talk) 02:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Expanded user page Nice Page, but Security and Privacy is a issue. Too much info and hackers/trolls/vandells can do something. I just realised that Even Your date of birth might cause trouble. Oh, WAM Ratings, I was looking aroung Club Penguin Wiki (Laugh at me) When they mentioned something called a WAM Rankings. Trevor88 (talk) 12:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) : My Userpage is semi-protected, Because vandells are usually using ip address. Oh meanies can, let me see, Copy your Identity, Hack into your Computer and who knows what else. Trevor88 (talk) 08:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) HP Dictionary Coping Can I copy Pages from here to Harry Potter Dictionary Wiki? Trevor88 (talk) 22:32, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please take a look at my Userpages News. Trevor88 (talk) 11:14, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Coppa rules Hi, Hunnie Bunn! It seems we have lost User:Trevor88 to the new Coppa rules. What a pity! Now his own wiki is also abandoned. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, you're right. That's a sad thing. He should not have written his age on his user page, then they would not have known. Great pity! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:04, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Administrator and Contributor May I join this wiki and be an admin Hunnie? please message me your answer thanks! Aly 02:45, October 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Myself Yes, I know. It's already a long time this way. That's sad but I can understand you. Have you read the news of Tahis9, formerly Trevor88, on my talk page above of your message? I hope there will be no further problems. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:49, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :First: Thank you very much for these wonderful words. They touched my heart. I also miss the talks with you. They were always inspiring, my good "old" friend. :Yes, I read your message. I would appreciate if we could work in peace together again. Let's hope the best. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:05, January 10, 2014 (UTC) File:Re em by verreaux-d6l96cx.jpg Hi, Hunnie Bunn! Do you think this image for Re'em is okay? Looks for me like fanon. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 08:10, March 20, 2014 (UTC) HG Inflammatory message deleted by Tahis9 (talk) 09:23, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Tahis9 (talk) 04:45, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :When someone has any questions he knows how to contact me. Interesting, that the edit before my last answer is deleted! ;-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 11:45, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Harry Potter and the Cursed Child I was wondering if you would call Harry Potter and the Cursed Child canonical. I am against such an idea, but you hold the final decision, if you would decide. Tahis9 (talk) 07:56, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Edit: I mean the book, not the play. Tahis9 (talk) 07:59, May 16, 2016 (UTC)